The Final Battle
by JC
Summary: My vision of the final battle. A VERY alternative universe. Changes made. YES! HA HA HA IT'S FINISHED IT'S FINALLY FINISHED COMPLETED! DONE WITH! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't like the way Charmed went especial the final fight, this is how I wanted the final fight to be. It is a VERY alternative universe and a lot of alterations.

Piper had her daughter.

Paige is all witch, her powers are Prue's

Victor mention is the original Victor that used in the first series.

Leo is not an elder.

No Billie and her sister (I'm sorry, I refuse to believe that all those years, were building up to THAT)

No change of identity (What fool thought of that?)

The End - The Final Battle

Introduction

She was all alone, all alone walking in the darkness the fierce, bitter wind blowing hard in her face as she wrapped her coat tightly around herself. She felt a presence around her - a fearful one. She would call out whenever she heard even the slightest of sounds.

'This must be how a blind person feels once you take them out of their place of security, if only their hearing to rely on, if what they hear isn't good then they wouldn't take another step further.' She thought.

She couldn't…No matter how much she wanted to… She couldn't turn back now she had to see this to the end. She felt drawn like metal gets drawn to a magnet, she can't pull out of it.

She walked further into the darkness, into the danger with no way of escaping… Or was it just plain curiosity. (But we all know what curiosity did to the cat…)

"Hello?" She called out. "Anyone there?" She felt her heart beating rapidly…perspiration began to ran down her face. "Whoever you are, I'm not scared…" /p

Suddenly jumping ten feet into the air as a bat cried out and came out of nowhere and flew past, just barely touching her face. /p

After cursing underneath her breath, she laughed to herself…She should have turn back when she had the chance… There will no more chances, not now, not ever… As she took those final steps into the darkness of the night.

"Like I said…" She cried out, trying to both reassure herself and to stop the rapid beating of her heart. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you would be lying…Wouldn't you?" The voice so gentle yet chilling called out in return, making her stop…dead in her tracks. "I can sense your fear… Smell it… Even feel it…" Her fear paralysed her from taking another step further or taking a step back.

"You should have turned back when you had the chance." The voice spoke to her, thunder had now roared angrily into the sky, lighting striking violently around them, vaguely seeing her surroundings… But all that she could see of her champion was a hooded cloak and the nails as sharp as knifes moving down on her…

I …Curiosity killed the cat and spat out it's bones…

Her cries and screams echoed…As laughter from her attacker followed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTHER 1**

Eyes shot wide open, fully awake and alert she jerked up in bed drenched in sweat. It didn't help calm her nerves when the sound of the storm broke out and a flash of lighting lumating her room briefly, making her jump involuntarily.

"Shit…" She cried out throwing a pillow at the window. "Shit…Shit." Cursing underneath her breath as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, her nerves were shot tonight, she felt herself shaking…She took deep long breath to try and calm herself down, whilst she silently chiselled herself for being scared of the storm. She was after all a grown woman, no longer the child that would seek refuge underneath her big sister's arms for safety.

The door opening suddenly and switching of the lights made her scream even more; which in turn made her company scream in return.

Putting her hand on her chest to calm herself down once more she looked at the sight before her. There stood Piper with a baseball bat, ready for action,  
beside Piper stood the youngest sister both hands holding two lethal…

"…Fluffy pink and purple pillows?"

The sight was comical that she had to laugh, forgetting momentarily the nightmare that she just had. 'Here stood two thirds of the charmed ones, the most powerful witches in the world… With a baseball bat and pillows to protect me from evil…How sweet.' She thought making herself laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Piper. "I heard screaming, saw no Leo in the bed, picked up the bat ready for demon ass kicking, but found you alone, instead."  
"Hey, that rhymed." Paige said as a smile spread on her face. Piper dropped the bat and gave Paige the infamous Halliwell look. "Now I'm pissed off." Phoebe gave Piper a sympathy look the absence of Leo was really taking it toll on Piper, who had begun to wonder what was the point in finally getting the blessing from up above if they didn't spend any time together.

"What's with them?" She asked Paige changing the subject. "I grabbed the nearest things to me."

"And what, were you going to do? Invite the demon round for a slumber party?… Luring it into a false sense of security and pillow fight it to the death? It will do the trick alright… as it will kill itself by pissing with laughter." She laughed picturing the scene, the other two join in as they to picture the scene.

"Seriously though, are you alright?…" Piper asked turning serious. "I mean that was a pretty loud scream." Phoebe shrugged her concern not wanting to worry until there was solid prove for her to worry. "I'm okay." She reassured her. "Bad dream, huh?" Paige asked. "Bad nightmare." Phoebe replied. "…You know how I am, with storms…"

"…That and a horror marathon…" Piper finished off with a disapproving look. "Hey, it was my turn to choose the theme…"

"We really have to monitor your viewing…"

"Well it's better than sitting through six hours of romantic cr…"

"Children, children…" Paige stepped between them holding up both her arms to break them apart, stopping the banter before it escalates into an argument. "…We are all tired and cranky. So can I suggest we retire to our bedrooms to get some shut-eye while we still can?"

Both Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, then turn to face Paige. "Yes GRAMS!…" Paige gave them the evil eye, hitting Piper with one pillow and throwing Phoebe the other. "See? Told you they will come in handy." She said before stomping off. "Wow, she really does remind me of grams, especially the stomping…"

"I heard that…" Came Paige's voice. Leaving the other two siblings smiling. "She's right though… It's late, we might as well get some sleep, while we still can." Phoebe said as she began to settle back into her bed, the distraction she had with her sisters did wonders for her nerves and had calm right down.

"You sure going to be alright? I mean do you want me to leave the door open and to be on the safe side make sure the basement is locked and bolted, so that the woogie won't get ya. Or I can get you Melinda's night light, that might help." Piper smiled as she teased Phoebe. "Funny…Very funny."

"I thought so…"

"I be fine…Honest"

"Okay, I'm going…" Giving her sister a peck on the cheek Piper made her way out, but not before saying words of comfort to Phoebe, to relax her. "Night, night…Don't let the bed bugs bite, don't fear the bumps in the night."

"Quit it…" Phoebe said to her sister's retreating back, shaking her head as Piper switched off the light as she exited out of her room and closed her bedroom door.

Hearing the rumble in the sky and the lighting again laminating her room she swallowed and wished she did let Piper leave the door open. Taking a minute or two to tell herself she was being stupid and never was going to get her, she began to settle down and drift off.

It was then that she felt a slight burning sensation and a throbbing pain on top of her shoulder, that she didn't felt before.

Making her way over to her table near the window, she switched the light on and pulled down her night shirt's collar and grasped at the sight… There on her shoulder was three claw like marks.

In the distant she swear that she could hear children voices… Singing.

'_One, two he's coming after you…_

_Three, four you better lock the door._

_Five, six grab the crucifix._

_Seven, eight stay up late…_

_Nine, ten never sleep again…'_

"Freddy?" As the name escaped from her lips. Lighting yet again strike, making her run back into bed…but not before grabbing her childhood teddy, clutching tightly into her chest and pulling the covers over her head. "Maybe I should ask for that nightlight."

Tonight will be the first night of many sleepless nights to come.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Deep in the heart of the underworld, a group of all that was evil had gather around in  
a circle around a coffin.

The superior draped in black, as a clear midnight's sky; observing everything that was going on around him, watching every moment that each demonic figure made. He wanted perfection no mistakes, no mistakes can be afford to be made, everything has to be right…

…If a new source is to be created.

The most powerful source that ever lived and to destroy the charmed ones once and for all was to be re-born.

Below him the leaders in blood red ceremonial robes; heads bowed down as if in prayer, flames from the many lit torches flickered with the slightest of movement.

And below them the underlings, dressed in white those who were the virgins of the demonic world, the very bottom of the demonic ladder approach in single file bringing out the tools and objects that was needed for this ceremony.

A ceremony to resurrect the dead.

_I was alive once, human, being able to feel love and compassion, along with the bad emotions but now… all I mostly feel is anger and hate. _

_I had blood running through my veins, a heart pumping deep in my chest, breathing the sweet oxygen into my lungs…_

_But that had been robed away from me, I had my life stole from me. I died before my time. Now, I'm being resurrected, I will have my revenge. _

_I can promise you that._

The underlings carefully passed all that they hold like it was precious china into the hands of their leaders.

Carefully opening the lid of the coffin and with even more greater care as they handle the corpse and placed it on the marble alter.

The superior walk down the steps and into the circle placing a hand a few inches above the corpse sliding it from head to toe, surprised in feeling the great power that once lived in it has still remained. Feeling a smile tugging across his flesh torn face he knew that he had chose right, this corpse will be the greatest source yet and will finish the charmed ones off permanently.

"Bring me the blood…" He commanded to one of the leaders, the leader passed the bowl of blood to him.

Holding the bowl above his head, speaking in a ancient language that time had forgotten he pressed the bowl to the corpse's mouth as both the leaders and underlings began to cleanse, wrap and fill the corpse with organs preparing of it's rising.

Time seemed to have stopped, the ceramic bowl empty of it's thick scarlet liquid, the corpse wrapped leaving only it's mouth and the hollow pits of where the eyes will again exposed, both leaders and underlings stepping back, breaking the circle, leaving only the superior to make the final adjustments to awaken the corpse.

Once again speaking in an ancient language a gust of wind travelled through the caves as one by one the torches blew out leaving the underworld in total darkness and an eerie silence.

The silence was suddenly broken by a deaf defining scream and once again the torches re-lit on their own, bringing back the dense lighting in the caves.

The once corpse had awoken taking deep mouthfuls of air, struggling at first but feeling a hand of reassurance on it's shoulder the breathing had now got it's rhythm. A bit of colour had returned to the flesh that had reimburse, once again it felt life flowing through it's body both nature and magical, it felt alive yet dead, warm but still cold. It tried to get a bearing on it's surroundings but again felt a reassuring hand on the shoulder.

"Easy my child…" Slowly turning it's head to the one that spoke. Trying to find it's voice to speak. "Save your energy my child, there is still a lot more that needs to be done." Giving a little nod to the underlings they carefully lifted the now living being out of the caves and into a chamber.

Speaking to all that was still in the caves he held his arms wide and with a shout. "IT HAS NOW BEGUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

An annoying ringing sound was heard followed by a thud, as Phoebe's alarm went flying across the room, hitting the wall, but unfortunately for her; it carried on ringing. "Oh, come on it can't be morning already, I just gotten to sleep." She moaned, she tried to relax her muscles and let sleep consume her, but with constant ringing that was coming from the fallen alarm clock, it was impossible, even for her.

Dragging herself out of bed and started to get dress, having a feeling that today was going to be a very long day.

She gave a sudden yelp as she felt again the burning sensation on her right shoulder pulling down her collar she saw the three claw like mark, but the gashes were deeper than before, she touched the wound and found that blood was still steeping out as she looked at her fingers and saw the blood.

"What the…?" Looking at herself in the mirror she saw no other marks. Making her way to the bathroom and try to fix it up. She decided to keep it to herself for now.

Hearing the voices of her sisters coming from the kitchen on her way down, she took a deep breath and braced herself preparing for the merciless onslaught of sisterly teasing about last night's events.  
Entering the kitchen, her sisters took one look at her, noticing the bags under her eyes. "Rough night sis?"

"Something like that."

"You okay? You don't look to hot. You coming down with something?"

"No, I be fine just one of those sleepless night."

"I knew it, it's those horror movies. Why do you keep on insisting to watch them, I never know. I mean have you forgotten bloody Mary coming to life? "

"No, I haven't forgotten that. Anyway, you be glad to know that I won't be watching any more horror for quite a while." Both Piper and Paige looked quite shock at the statement. "Wow, last night really got to you, didn't it?"

"Yeah…" Phoebe replied as she subconsciously rub her right shoulder. "You could say that." The last part even though said in a whisper both Piper and Paige heard it making them worry for their sister.

* * *

The figure stood alone looking at itself in the big mirror that was in it's room. It undid the bandages that was wrap around it. 'It'. The figure thought to itself a shell of what it used to be. Sure, it had a heart beating freely, it can see that for itself; through half of it's ribcage that wasn't covered in flesh and skin. But can it call itself human?

Looking down at it's hands and arms was the same result, only half was there flesh and skin. Bones exposing for fingers, it counted four all in all.

That wasn't the worst of it, it had been avoiding to remove the bandages that had covered the face, afraid on what it will revel, bowing it's head down as it's long black hair dropped down covering the face, closing it's eyes. It stand like that for a few seconds until it felt brave enough to look directly at itself, in the mirror. Sacred of the reflection that it will see staring back at it. Drawing it's breath and holding it for a few seconds before slowly releasing it, it lifted it's head up and saw it's worst fear confirmed.

Balling it's half bony hands into fist, it screamed as it punched the mirror to shatter the image.

"Are you sure it was wise to use that body? They will find out soon. Are we prepare for it?" One of the leaders asked the superior as they heard the scream and breaking of glass. "More importantly… You think…?" The leader broke off his fear of the current plan to resurrect a new source wavered in his voice. All activity was halted when the screams, the cries and the smashing echoed through the tunnels. "It will, if it wants to become complete again." The superior replied simply, as he carried on with his duties.

Panting hard as it looked at the damage it had done, the mirror was shattered it's image was askew, it looked down on the floor, where the broken pieces fell. Picking one of the stray pieces up, it decided, it was better off dead then becoming 'this'.

It pointed the sharp edge towards itself and began to plunge the broken mirror into it's beating heart…

…Only to have it bounce off like it hit jelly, out of it's hand and back on the ground.

It stared at the piece of mirror that had, to it's own accord, flew by itself.

"The boss put a spell, so that you can't kill yourself." It turned to the demon that had entered the room and spoke to it. It looked at the tiny demon, lifting it's only eyebrow meaning to repeat what he said. " The boss put a spell, so you couldn't kill yourself. Here. Put these on; they might make you feel better… I know you feel weird about this, but you will get used to it, we have all died… once." The demon smiled at the newbie as he left.

The figure picked up the clothes it looked like something out of the matrix, running the fingers on the material, realising it can feel only so much as it once again looked at it's half flesh covered hands and balled them once again, into fists. It had spotted the shawl, it lifted the cloth up and began to wrap it's head with it, only leaving a gap for it to see.

Deciding it had no other options it got dress, at least when clothed it wouldn't feel as bad, it could be passed once again as 'human'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Phoebe had now subconsciously rubbed her knuckles as she felt a sudden tingling feeling around them. Brushing that aside she was aware of the stares that her sisters were giving her. "What?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"Phoebe replied to Paige as she was shaking herself out of it. "…Yeah, I'm alright. Why you ask?"

"Your seemed spaced out." Asked Piper. "Yeah, I'm okay… Right, I'm going to have a shower and get ready for work."

"That boss of yours must be a slave driver."

"No more then usual…"

Paige stared at Phoebe then threw a worried glance at her sister. "She must be more then that if she expects you to go to work on a Sunday."

"Today is Sunday? I've been so busy lately I didn't realise how the days flew by. Look like I said before I'm fine you know how I am… Slightly dizzy in the head."

"Right."

"Right, now I'm taking that hot shower."

After finishing her shower and getting dressed, her pins and needles around her knuckles not going anywhere fast, she decided to go to the attic to see if there is more to her dream then she first realised.

Like it's warning her that another demon was to come, their way.

When she first saw the claw mark she thought she was imagining it, but it was only when she woke this morning and realised that she was dreaming, that her dreams were, might be telling her something, warning of something that was evil to come.

Flicking violently at the pages, whizzing past pages and pages of demons that they had fought in the past and demons that they have yet to face.

Reaching the last page she closed the book and put her forehead on it's cover banging it a few times. 'There has to be an answer.'

* * *

Taking curious steps towards the superior's chamber it can feel the anger and hatred towards him for creating what it had become instead of reverting back on what it used to be. It had adjusted to being dead it was at rest, at peace but now it was a monster how can it go on living like 'this'.

It saw the superior, his back towards it, it can feel it's hands once again balled into fists running towards the superior full intention of beating him to a bloody pulp. Raising it's fist as it was to make the first hit.

Within an inch of it it's target's face the superior turned around and caught it's fist with his hand then forcing the arm behind it's back, his another hand grabbed it behind it's neck, forcing it down on it's knees. "I didn't bring you back to life so that you can fight me." He bend down as he whispered in it's ear as he pushed the new comer away from him.

The new comer didn't speak but the look that it gave the superior said it all. "What's wrong? Cat bit off your tongue like the maggots that had fester on your flesh…" The new comer still said nothing letting the cold, penetrating stare do all it's talking. "We both know that you can talk, so talk."

"I was better off dead. We both know that."

"You were never meant to be on the side of good, you were born out of hate, to hate…"

"You don't even know me."

"I know more about you, then you ever know child… After all I'm your creator…"

"Into becoming this monster…"

The superior laughed. "You think you know it all don't you? When in fact you know nothing, your entire life was a lie. YOU were living in a lie."

"So, tell me the truth then."

"I'm more then your creator of what you are now…" He paused, a smile spread across his face. "…I am your father… In fact you had met me once." The superior pulled down his hood and revealed his face.

As it saw the face that was revealed to it, it shook with disbelief and for the second time the new comer had let out a blood curling scream…

"No…Not you… anyone else, but not you…Nooo!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Piper was helping Melinda feed, when she notice the far away look in Paige's eyes.

"How much do you want for them?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Your thoughts. How much do you want them for?" Piper sat down next to Paige. "You were deep in thought, want to share?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it? You might not like it."

"If you are in some sort of trouble I…"

"No, it's not about me, it's about all of us and this 'fight' we been building up to."

"I'm listening." Piper sat down beside her sister giving her, her full attention. "What about it."

"I just what to get it over and done with so that we can move on in our lives, start trusting people again without fear of them being a demon, warlock or any other evil being. Shouldn't we be out there preparing for it?"

"Paige, when it comes we will know and we will be prepare."

"Whose life are you willing to stake on that?"

"Paige…"

"Sorry… It's just been quiet lately and I hate waiting and…" Paige broke of not willing to look at Piper in the eye. "And what?…"

"And I'm scared, I'm scared that we are going to die, the way that Prue did."

For a while both the sisters sat there in silence until it was broken by Paige.

"You still think about her?"

"Prue?"

"Yeah."

"All the time but we just have to keep on moving with our lives."

"You think that Phoebe does she hasn't spoken about her since she died. You on other hand, speak freely of her and tried…" She cut off not knowing how Piper would take it, Prue's death may have change her to adapt on being the big sister that take control and fast but she was still the sensitive one.

"To be like her?" Piper saw Paige looking away and biting her bottom lip. "Look, it's okay. I guess I wanted to make her proud of me, those were big shoes to fill both she and Phoebe adjusted to being witches easily whist I was petrified thinking that we were evil. I didn't want to be a disappointment."

"You never could." Paige reassured her by smiling and placing a hand on top of hers. "What about Phoebe?"

"With Phoebe it's different. They used to fight like cat and dog when we were growing up it was hard for them both. Phoebe having Prue act more of a mother to her then a sister. Prue being more of a mother then a sister. If Phoebe got in trouble it meant Prue disciplining her and they both resenting that. They only grew a bit closer when we became witches, they still had a way to go, but it was getting there. Until…"

"Phoebe met Cole…"

"Yeah… If she knew Phoebe married Cole and had turn briefly to the otherside. That would have been hell. Not so much she had married Cole but turning to the otherside against her sisters but of him. I think she feels guilty on the choice that she made on that day and she can't bring herself to forgive herself on making that choice."

"Do you?"

The question caught her off guard, she hadn't really thought about it fortunately for her Paige saved her from answering it. "Look, don't answer that, forget it. I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"Why all the questions?"

"Just wondering whether I…We will see her. I mean would they let her come down and visit us."

"I think so when she's ready."

* * *

"You? But you're an…"

"I was an whitelighter…But now I'm what they used to call a Gabriel…A fallen angel. Now I'm their superior."

"You fell in love with my mother, I know this, they clipped your wings but even they wouldn't send you to this place. You must have really pissed them off for that to happen. Why would you say that I'm your daughter I was born before both you and her had the affair."

Sam smirked. "You remember the memory dust that I used on you and your sisters? I also used it on her. You see… I loved your mother but there was a time that she didn't love me. She truly love Victor. So one night she was knock out unconscious I orb down intending to heal her, but seeing a pretty thing like her lying still like that…I wanted her…And I had to have her…" By now a look of insanity kept on his face. "…So I did."

What tears that she was capable of shedding was shed. "Are you telling me that you raped her and I was the outcome of it?"

"A child that was born in the act of hate, has hate in them. Your anger arises quicker then any of your sisters. You must have wondered where you have got it from? Your mother was a very patient woman never even raised a voice. Memory dust…Like with any object is a deadly thing in the wrong hands. After I finished with her I blew the dust on her and healed her, she remembered nothing when you were born she naturally thought Victor was the father… and then we let things take it own course."

"No! I refuse to believe it…The elders wouldn't let you do that."

"The elders!…" Sam scoffed. "…Don't make me laugh, once Whitelighters enters the Earth's soil they are cloaked from what goes on. Your newly found sister that was given away after birth was in fact Victor's child, again a little dust. They were the original Charmed Ones, you weren't meant to exist. It was only good fortune that you took more of your mother's side then mine."

"Your lying…I don't believe you. My father is and always will be Victor…"

"You don't believe me? You only have to take a good look into my eyes to see the truth…"

Prue indeed looked up closed and saw eyes that reflected her own. What she saw in them had indeed held the truth. "…You must have questioned you parental hood when we first meet, why your sisters both have strong resembles from both parents while you apart from the eyes take more of you mother's side then mine."

"BASTARD! You SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!" Prue screamed and went for him again. This time succeeding into knocking them both down and throwing punches at him and him letting her. "That's it. Feel the hate, let the hate control you. Let the evil within you, set you free."

"Your sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to turn." Sam grabbed onto both her wrists and kicked her away from him, making her land on her side. He stood up and slowly walked towards her, stopping only inches from her, Prue looked up at her 'father' holding her side. He turned his back on her as he began to walk out.

"WAIT! We ARE so not done YET!"

Sam stopped.

"If you had the power to bring my skeleton back from the dead, surely you had the power to put flesh on it, to resurrect me with the skin I was born with. Why, 'this'?"

"All in due time. You should rest."

"NO! Not until I get some answers, why the elders send you down here? I mean for Christ's sake, you were a whitelighter. How do you go from being a whitelighter to a demon. There is more then what you did to my mum, isn't there?"

Sam gave Prue a twisted smile and a look of insanity as he replied to her question. "Like you wouldn't believe.

I earned my place like you will. When they found the truth about how you were conceived and the fact that I hold as much hatred as they do for 'them'…

…I was tired of following their rules and regulations, you break them you get punished, if you think about it. In they own way they are capable of evil then we are, we just don't hide behind it."

Once again Sam turned to walk out. "You may have my 'body' but you haven't got my soul. I was 'up' there, they will realise that I am gone." And once again Sam stopped and turned to face his daughter. "Once you become the source your soul will follow."

This time Prue walked up to him, her face was inches away from his. "I will NEVER become the source, I will NEVER hurt an innocent life including that of my sisters."

"You have already got blood on your hands, or have you forgotten Miss Hellfire or the doctor's, what his name Dr Griffin was it? You have killed and gotten away with it."

"That was in self defence. I was saving my sisters."

"Keep telling yourself that. And the doctor?"

"He was using our powers for evil. He was killing people."

"To save the life of his sister, you could of help him but instead YOU killed him. In fact YOU were willing to end it. Piper was wanting to give him a chance. YOU on the other hand didn't, so YOU ended it. Ended his life his blood on top of Miss Hellfire's how did that make YOU feel? It felt good. Knowing you could get away with it."

"It wasn't like that. You are twisting it. How the hell was I suppose to know about his sister?" Prue cried out, her voice wavered at the time she felt so sure that she had done right thing at the time. Protecting the lives of herself and sisters as well as who knows how many innocents. But having someone twisting it making her doubt herself and her judgement that she had made then, not matter what their intent was, the point is that they were humans and not demons. Prue looked at her hands, palms up and closed her fingers into fists. Her mind working overdrive, had she reacted too fast?

Sam saw her confusion, smiling knowing that he was half way to his goal.

"You could have helped him."

"He didn't want our help. It was his fault he shouldn't have injected himself with what he didn't know anything about it."

"Did you even give him a chance to explain himself? He didn't inject himself. One of the monkeys that he was experimenting on, used your powers and hit him with the injection. So you see you did kill an innocent. That makes you as evil as me…It is in your blood. Like father, like daughter, as they say."

"I'm not your bloody daughter…I'm nothing like you. Now do us both a favour and send me back. I don't belong and you are wasting your time in trying to make me change into something I'm not nor will I EVER be."

"You've killed, gotten away with it you belong here like the rest of us. So, make yourself at home. Your old life will be forgotten so will your sisters…" Sam turned and headed out, this time he didn't turn back. "The sooner you realise what your real existence in this world is, the better for all of us. Rest now my daughter… Tomorrow will be a brand new day."

"Like I said I'm not your bloody daughter." As she saw Sam leave, Prue could let the tears that she had held shed running freely down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_I was alive once, human, being able to feel love and compassion, along with the bad emotions but now… all I mostly feel is anger and hate. _

I had blood running through my veins, a heart pumping deep in my chest, breathing the sweet oxygen into my lungs…

But that had been robed away from me, I had my life stole from me. I died before my time. Now, I'm being resurrected, I will have my revenge.

I can promise you that...

She remember the statement that she made when she was first aware that her body was no longer at peace, her body had been resurrected. The longer she stayed here the more she believed in that statement; She was a shell of her former self half human, half skeleton, even though her vital organs were working to keep her alive, she felt dead. What kind of living creature can live their life as a skeleton? Living in the underworld having her creator her father belt it out to her that she was never meant to be on the side of good, in fact she was never was meant to exist.

Life down here was hard, all the evil that she had once fought wanted to get a piece of her, with none of her powers working she felt useless and they knew that. They were ordered not to touch her but that didn't stop them from hurling abuse at her and taunts. Up there she had control, she was in charge, she had meaning… A purpose.

Prue felt cheated, the person she felt responsible for what she had now become will pay dearly for that. She stared at hard at the demons that hurled the verbal abuse at her and clutched her bony hand into a fist. _'oh they will pay..._'

* * *

_Once again her world was black, her heart beating faster, the sweat running down her forehead. She jumped at the slightest noises her breathing became rapid, afraid to make a sound._

_Where was she?_

_"They can't save you, you know?"_

_She turned, hoping to see a face yet knowing she wouldn't. The voice even though it was distorted sounded so familiar and yet carried a lot of hate._

_She wanted to open her mouth to utter a single word, but found that she could not. She was paralysed, paralysed with fear, knowing that this could very well be her death. "You are going to pay for what you done to me." The voice whispered in her ear as it blew inside, sending the tiny hairs on her neck standing on end._

_She felt the hand on her shoulder, to her better judgement she slowly turned her head, her breathing and heart rate getting faster and faster, she closed her eyes._

_"Look at me, look and see what you done to me." The voice was calm but still held venom in it. _

_She opened her eyes slowly, she saw the face that was going to end her existence in this life. Her eyes grew big as saucers when she saw the weapon rise in the air, she open her mouth to scream, but no sound had come out; she only felt the pain that ran across her neck and the tear that ran down her cheek; as she slowly fell to the floor, her vision became blurry, her breathing becoming slower and shallower; until…_

Phoebe jumped as she felt someone shaking her, still out of all sorts and without thinking she picked up the ceremonial dagger that was beside the book and waved it about in the thin air, almost nicking Paige if she didn't lend back "What the hell!? Phoebe! Phoebe!" Paige shouted as she tried to grab Phoebe's hand to get the dagger out of her grip.

"Paige?" Phoebe said finally snapping out of it. "What? Oh my god! Did I hurt you?"

"No, but that must have been some nightmare that you had. Want to tell me about it? And why you are up here in the first place?"

"Must have dropped off, didn't have much sleep last night."

"That much I gathered why…?"

"Just catching up on some reading. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, she says, nothing to worry. You came at me with a dagger."

"What this?…" Phoebe picked up the dagger. "This is like an letter opener it won't do you any damage… Well… Not much…"

"I'm going to get Piper…" As Paige was about to turn and leave Phoebe grabbed her arm and held it like a vice. "Don't…"

"Phoebe, what the hell? Ow!"

"Sorry, look Piper doesn't need to know about this, it won't happen again. That horror marathon really spooked me. You tell Piper and I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Paige gave her a look, a look that didn't really believed her but will let it drop… At least for now, but she will keep a close eye on her. "Okay, I won't tell her… But get some sleep okay."

"Okay…"

As Phoebe watched Paige turn her back and walked out of the attic she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she opened the book of shadows to the page of the demon that she felt responsible for all of this, feeling if she was right about this can she go through with it. Last time was a fluke and there is bound to be a loop hole and the demon will return and that demon she was looking at was…

…Balthazar .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Above the heavens...

"What you mean, you can't find her? She has to be here! She's not ready to face them yet."

"Don't you think, I already know that? But I'm telling you one minute she was standing here talking about visiting her sisters, the next minute she disappeared."

"And you did nothing to encourage her, I suppose to believe that am I?"

"Believe it or not I agree with you about not letting her see her sisters. She's not ready. But, like I said one minute we were talking, the next she started to fade and then she disappeared, leaving this…" He showed the elder a glowing rock. "Is this what I think it is? Her soul?"

"If it is… You do what that means right?"

"We are in grave danger and the fight that we hope would never happen may happen sooner then later."

"We have to tell her sisters to warn them at least."

"No!"

They turned around and saw who spoke out. "Penny?"

"This is a fight that they have to face themselves without any help from us. This is their fight." Penny looked remorseful and she spoke.

"That's not like you. What do you know that we don't?"

"I just believe that things happen for a reason."

"What does Patty say in all this? We should at least try to find her."

"No, my mother is right. This is one fight we can't interfere with. They have to do this on their own."

"You do you both know that we don't?"

"Some things are best left alone… In the past where it belongs. This is their fight and their fight alone."

"What if they get hurt, what then? I will not let my wife die and leave my daughter motherless like…"

"Like I did? It won't come to that if their need healing you still be able to heal. I just don't think you should tell them that Prue is gone. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Prue was going insane staying down here, she wanted to see her sisters, she wanted to feel the love again but a part of her didn't, and she knew why. The longer she was down here the longer she felt the evil within her coursing through her veins, the need for revenge was getting stronger. She can feel her mind and even her heart were getting corrupted, she needed to get out of here, the thoughts she had been having lately, were just thoughts but she wanted to act upon them. What scared her the most was that, she knew she wouldn't stop herself, what's even worse was whether she wanted to stop it.

Sam stood in the shadows observing her, smiling knowing that she was going to break anytime soon. When he saw her picking up objects and smashing them on the ground, he decided to step out.

"That was an antique." He said looking at the smashed vase.

"What do you want?" Prue spat. "Is that anyway to speak to you father."

"Let's get one thing straight…" Prue held her head high and stared at the man before her hard. "I will never call you 'dad'."

"Maybe not, but biology doesn't lie…I'm evil and so are you, the blood that runs through those veins is soiled, all that good that you done doesn't mean shit anymore. Don't you think it's time to stop behind this god forsaken protector of the innocent and except what you are."

"I'm nothing like you, Sam. I won't be anything like you. So you might as well kill me because that will never happen. And, I KNOW who I am… I'm Prue Halliwell a charmed one."

Sam looked at her, studied her eyes he saw something there, lost, a sense of belonging… "You say that, but your eyes say something else…You want revenge, you want what you used to have. You what a place that you can belong…A place that you can once again call home. This is your home Prudence you can have control in all of this."

"I don't want it."

"You think your sisters want you? They don't need you, they've moved on and so should you. Besides… Could you face Phoebe? Knowing that she is the reason that you died." He smiled as he hit a nerve, he knew the two of them never saw eye to eye her trust in her little sister can no longer be repaired as she lied about Cole and risking all their lives trying to save him, finally leading her to her death.

Prue once again stared at him. "What's the matter Prue? Did I say something that you had known all along, but afraid to face the truth? That you were betrayed by your own flesh and blood, closer to home. Rather then the demons and warlocks that you fought."

"Shut up." The request came out in a whisper. But Sam still heard it and carried on. "You think that going up there to see your sisters will spark the warm fuzzy glow you all once shared."

"I said SHUT-UP!"

Sam smiled, "Why don't you go up there and find out for yourself to see how much you are still needed, or even remembered."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Go up there and find out for yourself. I'm given you the chance that the elders did not."

"I can go up there and see my sisters? What's the catch?"

"No catch, just see for yourself how they're doing without you to protect them. I could show you here, right now. But, you might think I had manipulated it so shimmer up there and see for yourself. "

The thought of seeing her sisters again, to feel the love and see her new baby sister filled her heart with joy. She didn't even care that she was the one who was tainted.

She just wanted to go back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Ma ma." Melinda screamed and clapped excitedly as her mum played with her in the sun room.

Unaware of the figure that had shimmer in the lounge room observing. "I'm an aunt?" She whispered underneath her breath. Seeing Piper playing with her daughter, seeing the love that Piper held for her daughter, Prue felt the ache deep in her heart, how she missed Piper, oh, how she want to run up to her and put her arms around her, to feel once again love. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, she hid out of sight and observed the scene.

"Paige, what's up?"

"So that's Paige. My baby sister." Prue looked at her baby sister up and down, then at Piper looking at the both of them, seeing the strong resembles in each of them. She knew then at that moment Sam was right about everything he had said. "I'm worried about Phoebe."

"Phoebe? Why?"

"Don't tell her I told you this, okay?" Piper nodded. "I think, I think she's in trouble. She been acting jumpy ever since the storm."

"Well, you heard her this morning about watching too many horror movies, perhaps it caught up with her."

"No, I don't think it's that, I think there's something else, something that she's not telling us."

Prue felt a bit of anger building up when she heard the last bit, even now with everything that had happened. Phoebe still hid things from them, '_if she didn't, if she did what we had told her to do in the first place then…'_ Prue broke from her thoughts the evil inside her was creeping back, making her think negatively. She carried on watching the scene before her. Watching as the new found sister sat down comfortly with Piper and her daughter, taking in how relaxed she was with Piper, couldn't help but feel jealous at the interaction between the two. She turned towards the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and hid even further in the shadows to see Phoebe, coming down them and towards the sunroom.

Stepping out of the shadows and a bit closer to the sunroom, seeing the three of them together, seeing how similar all three were, seeing how they all have both their mother's and Victor's brown eyes. She saw how compatible they were and only then did she took a good look around the lounge, photos of her had been removed and replaced with pictures of Paige, _SHE_ had been replaced. She knew she was no longer needed, forgotten, a 'lost' soul.

She couldn't stay there any longer, she lost her place with them, her heart ached, like someone drove a dagger in it, as she took everything in. 'Fine.' She thought to herself. The ache had now turned into a burning rage. 'They've forgotten about me.' her eyes turn to slits, anger, rage and hate filled her body. 'I forget them.' She turned and shimmered, narrowly missing Phoebe walking in, with Melinda.

Phoebe stopped briefly as she saw the distortion of air and clutching her niece tightly to her chest, Melinda squealed. "You saw that too, right?" Her feelings about being watched becoming stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"The glow is starting to fade…"

"What glow?"

"Her soul, it is starting to fade." Replied the first whitelighter that had spoken. Looking at the rock that has now beginning to look dull and out of place.

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" The rest of the whitelighters turned to see the new elder. "…It means that she is beginning to turn."

"Can we stop it?"

"No. Only she can, but…" She looked sadly at the once bright rock. "But, it looks as if it's a losing battle."

* * *

Prue had shimmered back into her room in the underworld, pacing up and down, stopping, her back against the rock wall as she slid down to the ground. Her hands wiping the remains of tears, closing her eyes, her mind going back in time, as one by one memories flashed by, memories of her and her sisters both the good and bad. '_How could they?'_ She thought to herself, she saw with her own eyes that she had been replaced, they even removed photos of her. What family does that? Everything that she had done for them, all the sacrifices that she made for them growing up, was it all for nothing? Giving up her childhood so that they could have one of their own. Was her life that meaningless, to them? It's not like she wanted to be a martyr and have a shrine, she knew that they would carry on with their lives, she would have wanted them to carry on. But not even one photograph with her on display.

Ever since she was brought back from the dead, she was fighting an inner battle and being up there, back in the manor, seeing her sisters again, would have given her the extra push to carry on fighting for her beliefs on want was right, for the greater good; and find some way to escape this hell hole.

Now… that will be the cause of their deaths. Once she starts, the charmed ones will be no more; to her they are no longer her sisters, to her…

…They are as good as dead.

"Did you see, what you wanted to see?"

Prue opened her eyes, not meeting his or bothering to get up.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Like I said, would you have believed me, if I had shown you?"

Prue looked at him and stared. Did she have a choice? She's no longer dead, brought out of the place that had her grams, her mother and her true love. Forget about going back to being a charmed one, she knew that was out of the question.

So be it.

Prue Halliwell the charmed one is dead. In her place now is…

"Hellfire." She spoke as she stood up, head held high as her mind made up.

"Excuse me?" Sam quizzed her. "Prue Halliwell is dead, I want to be known as Lady Hellfire."

Sam smiled he finally had her by his side, the charmed ones won't know what hit them. They will be in a shock for their lives once it did.

A new look and a new identity...

...Where Prue Halliwell died…

...Lady Hellfire begins.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"It is time…" The elder spoke. "The time has come, to warn the Charmed ones."

"There is still a glow. There is still a chance. Isn't there?"

"The glow is faint, we can't afford taking the risk. The Charmed ones must be warned and be prepared."

"And you agree to this?!" He turned to the woman by the side of the elder. "We can't stand in the way of what is already written."

"They're sisters. You can't expect them to fight each other. Even Phoebe didn't go that far."

"That was different, she was married into it. Prue on the other hand…" Patty broke off fighting tears, can she revel the secret that she held for so long?

"Prue's what?"

"Prue is born into it. All those years of doing what was right, save her from truly turning. The love for her sisters out weigh any temptations she had from turning completely."

"What do you mean, she was born into it? Victor is human…How can Prue been born into evil when the younger two aren't?"

"It's none of your concern." Patty's voice turned bitter and was about to turn and walk away, but Leo stopped her. "That's where your wrong. I've spent the last eight years watching over them and I married to one who is a mother to my child. So it does concerns me, if I can stop this fight from happening I will. To HELL with what's written or not."

"Leo, leave it be…" The new elder spoke her eyes narrowed, warning him to drop the subject. "No, I want to know what she meant by Prue being born into evil."

Anger, raised inside Patty and something inside her broke. "You want to know? You really want to know?" She screamed at him yanking her arm out of his grip. Leo looked shock as he took in Patty's angry features. "Victor isn't Prue's father. Sam is…Sam violated me and Prue was the outcome of it. Now because of THAT BASTARD Prue is turning and there's no way of stopping her. Are you happy now? Got your answer that you wanted?" Leo was speechless, he didn't know what kind of answer he was expecting but certainly it wasn't that. "Patty… I'm…I'm…" It was too late the damage was already down as he watched Patty run off.

"Satisfied?" The elder spoke. "Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?" She too turned and try to catch up with Patty. "Penny, I'm sorry… Tell her I'm sorry." He hoped she had heard him.

Days have past…and the sleepless nights continued for Phoebe, it had gotten worse since Leo spoke to them about the new threat approaching and that this was 'the' fight. She and her sisters noted how vague he was with all the details but they reassured themselves that he will tell them more when the time comes. Since then both he and Piper had been spending their days together like it was going to be their last.

Paige was busy swotting up on the book and brushing up her skills in writing spells and fighting techniques, through this, she discovered a new power, the power to multiply herself.

Piper also discovered her new power, the power of speed, like she had when they said the spell to cure her of arryo fever.

And herself? She finally had a useful active power, electrics they figured 'they' gave it to them as a extra hand for the final fight.

She looked at the time, then at the window was it already 10:00pm? She had been too both with catching up on her latest assignment and thinking about the big fight that she didn't realise how dark it got. Inside she felt her body starting to shut down, her eyes dropping down but mind was racing and wouldn't let her sleep.

She opened her drawer and took out a bottle of 'sleep-ease' sleeping pills. She couldn't carrying on like this especially with the fight approaching, she will need all her strength. She hadn't told her sisters about them, she figured she wouldn't need to, she vowed if these didn't work then she will.

Getting ready and popping a couple in her mouth, she got in her bed and closed her eyes hoping sleep will consume her…

…How hope dashed when she went back into the nightmares that had plagued her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"She's still my child, my flesh and blood mother. I love her no less then her sisters but how she was convince I… I…"

Penny put comforting hands on her daughter's shoulder, then hugged her from behind. "I know my darling, I too, love her no less."

"He fooled us, for such a long time he fooled us all. Now he is where he belongs. But did he have to take her with him? Up here, her soul was pure, we all get the temptations of going the otherside but always fight it. Her being down there, with HIM… She won't be able to…" Patty looked at the soul, that was once as bright as the burning sun. Now, was slowly starting to fade and turn to the black of night. "…The temptation will be strong, all it will take is a few choice words and images, he will make her worse nightmares, her worse doubts come to life. She would not be able to fight."

"She is strong…They are strong…They will find a way, to fix it."

"I don't think that they can fix this, not this time…I knew…" Patty yet again paused as she thought back. "Somehow I knew something wasn't right, I couldn't think what. It wasn't until I died, then Sam died that I figured it out. When we met up again, when I saw him again, when we held hands, his touch… I had these flashbacks. Flashbacks of when I was injured and knocked out. I felt like I was dreaming and someone was trying to shake me out of that dream. But I wasn't… I was living it, I gave up a child because he said it wasn't allowed, that they might take her off us. What could I have done different? Could I have done anything different?" Patty turned and cried on her mother's shoulders. "He will tell her how she was conceived and she will hate herself. How can I tell her that I love her no matter what? Victor loved her, deep down I think he knew. She resembled more of me then him, whilst the younger two had both of our features, she didn't, she just had mine. Oh mum, I just want to hold her again and tell her that I love her. "

"You will, I believe that everything will sort itself out. You'll see, everything will turn out for the best in the end. It always does." Penny said with more confidence then she felt.

She had gotten use to her surroundings, there were all the same, darkness, never ending, like a bottomless pit.

The only sound that she heard was her heart beating like a drum, she can feel her body shake, the littlest hair on her neck pick on end, as she felt a soft breeze press at the back of her neck, like a gentle kiss. But she knew that this was no kiss, this was something sinister.

She jumped when she felt a bony hand on her shoulder, she turned around and like with all of her other nightmares there was no face, she kept thinking maybe it was the face of death.

The bony hand that was on her shoulder, had now gripped around her neck. The faceless figure brought Phoebe closer to it and just above a whisper said. "You see things from both the past and future, how about seeing things through my eyes."

The grip tighten around her neck, Phoebe screamed and begged for the images to stop, she felt herself growing weaker as the grip grew tighter and stronger. The images that flew her mind was more then she can take, not only did she see it but like when she relived her mother's death she felt every single death, the pain, the torture that they suffered, she also heard their skin sizzle, their screams of pain and agony. She could also smell the burn of flesh, the stench waffled into the already stale air and burning her nostrils.

She knew that this place was more then hell, it was the underworld, she also knew that if their lost this fight that this is what will become of the world. Death, destruction and despair.

Phoebe felt her lungs tighten, the hand still squeeze tight and getting stronger and stronger, her eyes dropping welcoming the death that will come, she would welcome anything that would take her out of this place. "Don't think your death, will be an easy one." The figure warned giving Phoebe's neck one last tight squeeze.

Waken up with a start and her hand going straight to her neck, sweat pouring down her face, eyes darting round the room, making sure she was alone. Switching on her bedside lamp she found that she was. The nightmare felt so real, like someone was in the room with her actually trying to strangle her, where she felt weak her attacker gained strength. Wiping her face, she caught sight of herself in the mirror , she took in how pale she looked. But it was the bruise on her neck that caught her eye.

Her fear returning as she got out of bed and went towards the mirror, staring at the bruise her hand touching it.

She wasn't alone tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Lady Hellfire shimmered back to the place she now calls 'home' the underworld. She looked at her hand and notice it had more flesh on it. She also didn't miss the strength that she felt when she felt Phoebe's life slipping away. Got her thinking were both she and Phoebe connected? Who's blood did Sam use when resurrecting her?

"You are taking unnecessary risks." A voice behind said. "What's the fun of being evil if I don't."

"Sam, wouldn't like it."

"Sam can kiss my bony ass, besides who will tell him, you?" She turned to face the demon that spoke, that she once was married to. "You know me better then that."

"No, I don't. I was under a spell remember?"

"But, you're not now." He hugged her from behind and kissed the bit of flesh on her neck, that can feel his touch, she reacted by leaning back into him, offering him more. "I thought demons die, once vanquish."

"Even death has it loop holes, you need to look at Barbs he escaped death many times." He can feel the tension in her body. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I held my sis…" She broke, 'they were no longer sisters' she chiselled herself for that brief second of forgetfulness. "I held the 'middle' charmed one's life in my hand. I gained strength when she weakened, look." She held out her hand, to show him. "My hand wasn't like this before, it's got more flesh on it. Do you know anything about my resurrection?"

"Nothing, but I see what I can find out, if you want. What are you thinking?"

"That somehow I'm connected to her in more ways then one. I also want to know why?"

"I got the answers to your questions." They both turned round to see Sam standing a few yards away. Zile's arms quickly went back to his side, no matter how many times she told him, that to her Sam wasn't her father, he still for now the ruler of the underworld and the look that he just given him. He didn't want to upset him.

Lady Hellfire on the other hand gave Sam a look of her own. "I think I'm long overdue for those answers now. Don't you?"

"Ask away…"

"I want to know about this and about my resurrection." Lady Hellfire showed her hand.

"You've got your games… and I have mine." Sam gave a sadistic smile. Stepping up to them as he carried on speaking, Zile took a step back, while Lady Hellfire took a step forward. "What kind of game?"

"The blood that you drank was not only mine but Phoebe's as well. You see, the only way you can get to be complete is if you kill Phoebe, her weakness is your strength… and vice versa." The smile never leaving his smug face. Lady Hellfire stared at her hand, no longer could see the naked veins that once was there, they were now clothed with skin as smooth as silk, "Call it my insurance that you will turn… You were born evil but you were raised as a witch, protected innocents. You say you have turned. But have you really? If you want to once again have flesh and skin on your bones, feel both the pain and… " Sam paused, looked at Zile and continued. "…Pleasure…Then by attacking Phoebe first will be your best bet."

"You sick, twisted fuck. I don't have to prove myself to you or anyone else…" This time Hellfire was standing toe to toe with Sam, once again eyes turn to slits meaning business. "… I will kill you first for what you done to me and my mother. Then them, so watch your back old man."

The smile never leaving Sam's face he turned and walked out to head back to his chamber. Zile walked over to his lady and once again hugged her from behind. "You think you can kill him without getting yourself killed, by his followers? They still don't trust you down here. They will get to you first before you can get to him."

"I always like a challenge." Lady Hellfire smiled as she turn in to a kiss.

Entering his chamber, Sam stopped as he saw his most faithful and trusted servant stood before him. "She will kill you, but you already know that. Don't you?"

"I was counting on it, I still have doubts that she still feels for her sisters."

"So by pissing her off and killing you will make her fully turn?"

"When she kills me, my essence will leave my body and enter hers, her soul will turn black and return to her shell of her body; well that and the hollow…"

Sam turned to face his servant, closed his eyes, then open them, as he opened them, a black swirl, like oil filled his eyes, as he let the hollow momentarily take over.

"You? You're the new source? But…Why…"

"…Hide it? So far all the previous source have failed, Balthor was the closet source that came to destroying the Charmed ones, but finally came to an end, each one had their weaknesses. I'm no match for the charmed ones that's why I hid the fact. That's why I resurrected Prue. Prue knows them, their strengths and their weaknesses. Her love for them has now turn to hate. She will kill me and my essence along with the hollow will go inside her. Deep down she will always be a charmed one, unless she makes her first kill…When the first blood of an innocent is spilled on her hand, they will be no saving her, not even by her sisters, she will forever be damned in the underworld. Not to mention an unstoppable source."

"That's when killing you, will come in…To help her give a push towards that direction."

"Exactly…Too bad I won't be around to see it."

"You really are insane."

Sam gave a small laugh and a smirk, he turned to his servant. "That is way I'm down here."


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Phoebe felt the warmth of the morning sun, as it seep through the gap of the curtain. She turn to her bedside clock, seeing as it is only 8:00. She groaned, she only had a couple of hours sleep. She opened her draw and saw the bottle of sleep ease, slamming the drawer close. 'Hell… If they didn't work for me last night, they wouldn't work for me now.' She forced her eyes to shut tight; hoping if she closed them long enough then she will slowly drift off to sleep, drift off into a deep sleep that will allow her to forget or block out the nightmares and fears that she has been having of late.

Her eyes shut tight, she forced her body to release the tension that was filled within it, as she settle into her bed once again, pulling the cover over her to shut the light out…But…

Unfortunately for her, sleep didn't come. With a sigh of frustration she whipped the cover off her and had no choice but to get out of bed. She prayed to the heavens, wiped her face with both hands getting the tiredness out. She sighed and felt like she could cry at any minute.

With all the strength that she could master she managed to pull herself out her bed and walked towards her dresser to prepare herself for the day ahead.

As she sat and saw herself in the mirror she saw the bruises on her neck… a hand mark she realised that last night wasn't a dream… It was finally time to tell her sisters.

Taking a deep breath, she got dressed and rubbed her face. "If this doesn't kill then no doubt that they will."

Pulling a jumper over her head to hide the bruise and slipped on a pair of cream jeans she another deep breath and began to head down the stairs.

"Did you hear a scream coming from Phoebe's bedroom last night?"

"Yeah I did, I was going to go in but she suddenly stopped, so I went back to bed. What are you thinking?"

"You know what I said about being worried about her? And that she could be hiding something from us?" Paige saw Piper nod her head. "Well, I promise her not to tell you this, but hearing that scream last night I better tell you. I went to find her and she was in the attic asleep, when I woke her up she almost nicked me with the dagger that we just for ceremonies."

"WHAT!?" Piper screamed.

Phoebe heard Piper scream guessing that Paige told her about what had happened a few days ago in the attic she thought it was best to show her face.

"Morning…" She said sheepishly.

"Phoebe what the hell…" Piper stopped before she could tear Phoebe a new one, as she saw the state her sister was in. Pale, quiet and what she thought was fear. "Phoebe…" both the younger and oldest sisters nearly screamed out and went to their sister's side as they saw her practically collapse right where she was standing.

"I'm alright." She said as her sisters lead her to one of the chairs, she tried to push them off her but found that she didn't haven't the strength.

Both Piper and Paige taking their seats beside her, Piper held her hand into hers and looked at her straight in the eyes, the anger that she had felt earlier on disappeared in place was concern for the health and safety of the now middle sister.

"Phoebe… What's going on? You need to tell us so that we can help you."

"I don't know what to tell because I don't even know myself, but I can show you…" She took her jumper not only letting them see the hand mark but also the deep claw mark on her shoulder. "Ever since that horror marathon I been having these nightmares which affects me in real life."

"Oh, Phoebe that was what two weeks? Why would hide something like this?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me, I thought I could handle it, figure it out before it gets out of hand, but as you can see I don't know I've looked at the book but nothing… I don't know more I can do. I can feel this thing is killing me and I'm powerless against it."

"Could it be a premonition more than a nightmare? Maybe your powers are evolving?"

"It feels so real you guys. I'm scared."

"Don't be, you've got us."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Damn, him! Damn that bastard!" Lady Hellfire kicked a nearby chair. "I am going to kill him, I am going to enjoy killing him. In fact, I am going to take my time and watch that bastard die. Watch him, gasping, as he takes his last, final breaths."

Zile approached her, placing his arms around her neck whispering sweet nothings in her ear. " Calm down, my sweet, everything will work itself out, you'll see."

"Work itself out? How? I haven't got any powers, remember? They died when I did… I'm powerless now." She tried to fight him off her, but he pulled her deeper into his warm embrace and kissed her neck. "You are not powerless, my love."

"Then how come I feel like it? How come I feel… Empty…" She turned and looked into his. Zile kissed her on her top of her head, held her face, wiping the tears gently with his thumbs. "You've been through a lot…"

"That's not what I meant…" Hellfire pulled herself away from him. " I want powers. I need to have powers…" Zile said nothing he just watched his love pace, and getting frustrated by the second, debating whether he should tell her what he knows.

He didn't need to speak as she saw he was hiding something in his eyes.

"You know something, don't you? Tell me."

"It's more on what I heard…" He saw she had given him her full attention. " There's a place, that's further down from here, some say it's even further down than hell itself. A place where those that are lucky enough to be given a second chance or to those that committed an evil crime to become a demon, go…"

"What's this place called?"

"It's called the wasteland… All sorts of things go on down there, powers that the unfortunates leave behind, a real survival of the fittest…"

"I guess you won…" She ran a finger down a scar that lead below his eye to his cheek.

He should have know she will figure it out, that he went down there it was one of the reasons that out of the sisters, that he had chosen her.

"…I was lucky, I had to fight a lot to gain a small amount of powers; there are powerful guardians down there, each one waiting to take their place of their fallen comrade. Each new guardian stronger then the last. A few of us survive, I was lucky to get out when I did."

"So how did you?"

Zile looked at her. " You're serious? You are going to go down there? After what I just said? That's suicide"

"Zile, look at me! I was one third of the charmed ones, I was someone and now I'm no one, even my own sisters…" She broke off trying hard to fight the tears the scene she witness with her sisters at the manor, having Sam revel that he was her real father and finding out the truth about how she was conceive. Her emotions raw as she finally realised that her life had been a lie, her sisters had no longer have photos of her, placed in the manor. "… Look…" She carried on, reclaiming her composure. "Everything that I know and worked hard for, gone and now I found out also a lie. I was living a lie and now I'm here, in this hell…with nothing. Who am I now? Huh? I'm taking the name from a dead hit-woman. Zile, I need this. I need to go down there and get those powers, I rather have you helping me, then doing this by myself. But either way, I'm going down there."

Zile watched as Lady Hellfire turned on her heels and walked out, battling for once in his life, on what was the right thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! Peeps yes I'm very aware that it has been like years, since I've updated any of my fics. Due to quite a long writers block here's a treat or 5 to you, loyal old and hopefully new fans I will try to do as many update as I can. These fics will be finished or yes they will be finished.

Chapter 16

Paige peered into Phoebe's room seeing Piper with her, Piper had somehow convince Phoebe to sleep naturally after telling her about the tablets that her body had become immune to them.

" Wow you finally manage to get her to sleep! " Paige asked as she saw Piper combing a sleeping Phoebe hair. "I think the exhaustion that had caught up with her, rather then anything I did." She turned to face Paige and smiled before continuing. "All that hiding, trying to sort it out herself had finally taken it's toll." Paige didn't miss the anger that was in her voice.

"You mad at her?"

"Why hide something as big as this? I thought she had learned her lessons over the years on what keeping secrets can do to you. Hasn't Prue's death taught her anything? All of us are in danger she should have told us! I mean if something happened to us who will look after Mel? Who will she have to look up as a mother figure? I do not want her to be like us. Having only a few selected memories. I'm not going to let that happen."

"It won't! Besides, I don't think Phoebe meant to hide it from us, just not knowing when the best time to let us know, that's all. I've checked the book of shadows and so far nada... Did Leo say anything else on what more to expect?"

"Nope, nothing, and he is another one that is hiding something I can feel it. What is it with this family and keeping secrets? After everything that has happened everyone has a secret to hide. Have you?" She turned to face Paige. "No, I swear." She replied back holding her hands up.

"Good!" Piper was happy with that reply and went back on focussing Phoebe.

"So what are your thoughts in all of this?"

"Well, if I have to go on with the information that Phoebe gave us it looks so far that this is more to do with her then us."

"You don't think Cole's back do you?"  
Piper noticed the fear in her face and voice. "No, I don't, I think this is something entirely different."

"So what do we do now?"

Piper sighed. "What else can we do? Until we have more information from 'them' we just have to wait and train."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"You're MAD!" Screamed Zile. As he watched his love walking off to find a way to get in the wasteland. "Like I had said you can either help me or not. It will be easy if you did, but..."

"Okay, Okay... I will help you." Zile gave in. "Good!"

"But it won't easy to come back." He warned. "Duly noted... So tell me. How do I get down there?"

"Well... like with 'up there' if you got the will to fight your soul and essence will linger in the afterlife. It means that you will have to 'die'... again."

"Great..."

"Just this time only focus on how much you want to live..." Zile pulled out a dagger out of his jacket. "You just happen to have that there?" Lady Hellfire pointed at the dagger. Zile smiled. "I know you can't kill yourself so I will, just remember concentrate on living, and when you're down there, you will see snake like creatures. Between them and the ground will be surrounded by blue swirls, these are demons essences, jump into them to collect their powers, and to get back you have to kill the creatures, but be warned. Every time these creatures get beaten, they evolve into being bigger and stronger." He looked into her eyes making sure she understands the consequences. "You ready?" He asked as he slowly placed the sharp dagger's tip near her beating heart which can be clearly seen. She nodded holding a moment's breath but not before asking Zile a question. "Before you kill me, can you answer me something?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't you collected that many powers? I mean you must have put up one hell of a fight. Just to come out with basic powers. Was it even worth? Wouldn't you be better of dead?"

Zile smiled at her. "Prue..." Lady Hellfire shuddered at her old name. "...I'm just a simple demon, you can't choose your parents but you can choose how you can live, even if you're born evil. I don't want the power or glory I just want to survive, to live... That's who I am." Lady Hellfire gave him a smile understanding what he means. Once again they gave eye contact. "Ready?" Once again he asked. "Ready."

No more words spoken as Zile pushed the dagger into Lady Hellfire beating hear and watched as her body disappeared before his eyes. "Come back to me soon..." he whispered as all he can do now is wait, for her hopefully safe return.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Lady Hellfire appeared in the waste-land; she looked and took in her surroundings. "So this is the waste-land."

The sky was red, thunder roared the lightening striking the air stale and the stench of rotten corpses filled her nostrils and lungs making her want to gag.

"Okay, lets get this over with..." Soon she turned around as she heard a scream from above and saw a demon shot from the sky and crashed onto the dusty ground, instantly the blue swirls appeared inside the cloud of dust.

"Jump and collect...Piece of cake."

No sooner as she spoke those words the snake alien like thing suddenly jumped out from under the ground and if Lady Hellfire didn't duck in time she was such of losing her head. "Oooh..." Then out of nowhere another snake alien head shot out, this time she had to jump onto another rock just making it, landing undignified. "SHIT! SHIT! !" She screamed into the air as she rolled onto her back and shut her eyes. 'Zile was right this wasn't going to be easy.'

She took deep breaths to calm herself. "I can do this..." She opened up her eyes and stood up and with every ounce of determination she saw another demon fall this time much nearer to her, she smiled, seeing the ground crack as the snake alien was approaching the blue swirls Lady Hellfire jumped down on them and as the thing got nearer to her, she put her hand out and out shot a white hot fire ball, engulfing the creature instantly in flames, it gave a cry as it's flesh was burning. Lady Hellfire never once took her eyes off the burning creature instead she smiled. "Take that you bastard!" As she turned and saw yet another poor sod crashed to the ground. "This will be fun."

Song: Bleed it out by Linkin Park

...

2nd Verse I bleed it out/go/stop the show

Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera/lock and load

Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me/ I've been cursed

Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse

Can't contain him/he knows he works

Fuck this hurts/ I won't lie/ doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied

So why try ignoring him

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away

I open up these scars

I'll make you face this

I pull myself apart

I'll make you face this

I open up these scars

I'll make you face this now

Having collected what she needed, already feeling the strength it provided her. Seeing all the damage that she had done and the burnt, broken bodies of the creatures crumpled on the ground. She could be here all day but, there are other needs that to be accomplished. Starting with Sam.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Zile had waited patiently, waiting for his beloved to return back to him. He saw a distortion of air, seeing the woman before he engulfed her in a hug. "You made it!... I'm glad" They pulled apart long enough for a kiss, before Zile gave her another once over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing a little temper tantrum couldn't handle." They again hugged before Lady Hellfire broke it. "It's time."

"Time? Time for what? My dear"

"It's Time to make another visit to dear old 'dad.'"

Lady Hellfire along with Zile approach Sam's chamber, she looked around at the surroundings, finally her eyes resting on the figure dressed in black, his back turned, seeing that no one was with him, which she find a bit odd knowing his status she would expected at least one lackey by his side. But his back was turned and he was all alone. Why should suspicion ruin it? Still, they both took cautious steps towards him.

Sam was indeed expecting her and he didn't need to hear her footsteps to know that she was here. He knew she would have come sooner or later. He smiled and waited for the perfect moment. Lady Hellfire's breathing was heavy and slow balling her hand into a fist, a small flame appeared. Creeping up to him, 'nearly there... just a breath distance...'

She pulled her arm back... About to release the fireball

"I'm eager to die, just as you are eager to kill." Sam turn to face her and like Jesus on the cross holding his arms out egging her to kill him. Lady Hellfire distinguishes the flame out, stepping back in surprise.

"You were waiting for me? Tell me one thing... DAD! Why are you so eager to die? A painful death none the less."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you... You are my daughter after all." Hellfire anger is building up by the nano second her hand once again balling into a fist a small flame appearing, this time she was hesitated to do anything. Sam caught on to this. "Why are you delaying this? We both know that this how it will end. You are so much like your mother." If going for the subtle approach wouldn't get her to kill him maybe a personal one would.

"You have no right to bring my mother into this! Let only mentioning her at all."

"It makes me wish that I had more time with her, took my time as she lay there hapless." Taking a glance at her, knowing that he had indeed hit the spot taking how ragged her breathing was and that now both her hands have balled up into fists, again the flame appeared. "Taking her that one more time, just like the time you were conceive. Rough and slow, tasting her, taking in all of her aroma."

"Shut up... Shut the fuck up!..." The small flame in her clutched fists have now slowly to grow bigger. "Oh come now Prudence, if it wasn't for me taking her the way I did you would cease to exist; you wouldn't have been born..." The growing flames have started to spread slowly over her body. Zile stood on the spot silently watching in awe as Lady Hellfire body glowed. "...Where was I? Oh yes, exploring each inch of her naked body, licking her up and down, in and out, biting her, leaving my mark on her. Wanting to plant another seed in her." His smirk had now turned into a full on smile almost laughing at her.

By this time Lady Hellfire's tears were rolling down her cheeks, only her tears were also like fire like melting plastic dropping onto the ground.

She wanted to shut him out, to shut the voice that was echoing around her but he wouldn't stop, he kept on going and going describing in every disgusting detail about what happened to her mum, what he still wanted to do to her mum.

Just as easy as taking a coat off, even as easy as a snake shedding it's skin the inferno came off Lady Hellfire without so much as leaving a scorch mark on her body and just engulfed his.

Sam screamed out, his blue eyes turned black momentarily as the hollow took over and then finally escaped from him and swarming around to find the nearest host, before setting it's sights on Lady Hellfire and then finally nesting into her as she opened her mouth in shock.

"What have you done to me now!" Lady Hellfire screamed as she watched Sam burning slowly to his death. She felt the extra power making her somewhat whole but still not covering her body with flesh. "What did you do? What is inside me? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME OLD MAN! ANSWER ME!" As she yelled once again her body became a brilliant inferno.

"I have made you what you should have been in the first place, gave you back your destiny... Welcome... home... my... daughter." He finished off with his final breath. He fell on his knees then his body followed.

Lady Hellfire's body returned to normal she crouched down, staring at his charred body as small flames still surrounded his body, she heard the last gasp from Sam. Satisfied that he is dead and in a way felt that she not only revenged her mother but in a way had sought revenge for herself

Zile with caution approached his love and wrapped his arms around her "You okay?" Laying back into his chest her sapphire eyes turned into black she turned to face him. "Yeah, in fact I'm better then okay. Come on let's start to celebrate."

Above the heavens the elders had gathered round Prue's soul watching as it had now turned to black. "She is gone, we have lost her... The day we thought would never come , has arrived. The Charmed ones will have to face their sister and in order for them to live she has to die."

"This won't happen, I won't let allow that to happen. We will find a way to stop this and maybe, just maybe bring Prue back."

Back at the underworld Lady Hellfire watched as the final flames were finally dying out, the small flames reflecting in her black eyes, she watched, transfixed. Lady Hellfire turned back to Zile. "I am finally home. I have finally found my place. I will be their queen and you my dear sweet Zile will be their king."

"It won't be easy to earn their trust, They will still see you as a Charmed one, you will never get rid of that title anytime soon."

"I know, but one day very soon I will earn their trust... As for the Charmed Ones... They will perish. " Lady Hellfire smirked and with Zile flamed out into their living quarters.

TBC...

END OF BOOK 1

NEXT IN BOOK TWO... SINNER MAN


End file.
